Not So Bad
by CosmicRain
Summary: Campbell Saunders finds out that Degrassi isn't as bad as he thought it would be... Or is? Follow his journey as he longs to fit in at Degrassi and gain something greater in return.
1. Welcome To Degrassi Campbell

_**This is my very first Degrassi fic, so bare with me. I am a die-heart fan of Cam and Maya. So this story is about them, from the very first day they met.**_

_**I own nothing. All credit goes to the creators and Degrassi and the cast who plays the characters. **_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

He was nervous. It was written all over his face. He ignored the boisterous laughter and rowdiness going on behind him. He just jammed his ear buds into his ears, the music drowning out all the noise around him. He was miles away from him, and headed to a new school. He didn't know if he would fit in, if he would meet someone who he would mesh well with... What would Degrassi be like? Campbell Saunders, the youngest player for the Toronto Ice Hounds was nervous.

"Ok, team, we're about to embark on a totally different turf. Let's show this school why we're the best!" yelled the captain of the Ice Hounds Mike Dallas.

Campbell rolled his eyes, as the bus came to a stop outside of DCS.

_Here it goes. _

They walked into the school, like the guys they were: loud, and causing a scene. That's who they were. Cam, of course, blended in with the crowd. He had to, if he wanted to stay on the team. Mike was no joke, and he could get cut for the simplest slip up.

Cam made his way to the front office to get his schedule. Everybody else seemed to know where they were going. He just wanted to make sure he knew his way around, not getting lost, or being late for classes. It wasn't a part of his style. Those things did not scream Cam Saunders.

He bumped into a blonde haired girl, not really paying attention to her at first. He felt her hand graze his leather red and black letterman jacket. His heart nearly stopped. She turned around, mumbling sorry, quickly glancing up at him.

He looked back, catching her eyes with his.

He smiled, and she nervously smiled back, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear before sliding out of the front office door, hastily walking around the corner out of his line of sight.

He met with a counselor, quickly reviewing his schedule. The first couple of classes was a breeze, and then came French 101….

* * *

**(A/N: So, what did you guys think? I know it's a little slow. I'm kind of going by the show. Review. PM me. Give me suggestions. Chapter 2 will be up soon. Thanks.) **


	2. A Little Bit Closer to Her

_Now, at this point, everything will be told from Cam's Point Of View unless specified otherwise. _

I sat down nervously at a desk in the back of the room. I scanned the room, hoping I wouldn't stick out like a sore thumb. No one seemed to notice that I seemed to be out of place. Good sign. I glanced up ahead, seeing the same blonde haired girl leaning backwards over a desk that was taken by a slightly heavy-set, freckled faced, red haired dude.

Tristan. Owen's younger brother. They talked about him in and out of the locker rooms. Heck, my team talked about any and everybody.

I shuddered, for some unknown reason. Probably because the girl was staring at me, or maybe it was because the guy glanced back smiling. Maybe I was overreacting, but it seemed like Tristan may have been flirting with me. I glance away, as the teacher begins class.

"Campbell," she said, calling my name, "it seems you don't have a partner. Would you like to join Tristan's?"

I nod, gathering my things and pushing my way to the front of the room. An extra seat is right next to the blonde-haired girl. I'm hoping she'll introduce herself; calling her "blonde girl" all semester long doesn't seem sensible. She glances at me, shyly turning away. Tristan nervously smiles.

"Hi," I say, sitting down, breaking the ice. "I'm Cam…"

"Hi, I'm Tristan. It's great to have you here. We could use more strong guys around to defend us," he says, blinking a little too much for me.

"Hi, I'm Maya."

My heart goes flying.

I turn to face her, a smile on my lips. "Hey."

She's too cute.

* * *

The Next Day 

So far, Degrassi has been crazy. Student Council President got fired for trying to sabotage her ex, who had sex with one of the most rebel girls at Degrassi. Classes are going well, and I've finally found the courage to talk to Maya. I added her to FaceRage last night, and I hope she responds to my IM that I'm about to send her…

_Campbell S: Hey, M. What's up? _

A few seconds later, a reply pops up on the screen.

_Maya M: Not much! What bout u? _

Really? She's actually talking to me? This is too good to be true.

The conversation seems to flow for about an hour, until lunch. I can't wait to see her. I smile as I make my way into the cafeteria, get my lunch, and find Maya and Tristan sitting at a table by the door at the front of the café.

"Hey, Maya. I can give you the first season of _Lost _tomorrow."

She stares at me quizzically. "Huh?" she asks, glancing briefly at Tristan.

He starts acting weird. "Oh, Maya. You know that show you've been wanting to see forever…"

"Again, huh?" she asks again.

_We just talked on FaceRage. How could you forget…? _

"Our FaceRange conversation…" I say, hoping it will jog her memory.

"Maya, you have such terrible memory," says Tristan, who shifts in his seat.

"Oh, right… Um, sure I'll grab them after class today."

I smile. "I have practice until four, but after, maybe we can get together…"

She nods. "Sure."

I smile again, heading back over to sit with my boys.

_That was an interesting second personal conversation. _

Mike looks up, clearing his throat. I look in his direction, seeing Tristan walking this way. Owen runs a hand through his hair, shooting his brother a death glare.

"Is there room for one more?" he asks.

I look up at him. Mike and Luke suddenly snicker lightly. Rude asses. I guess they're waiting on me to say something.

"Sorry, man. You're at the wrong table," I say, not even glancing up to see his expression. I feel sorry for the guy, but I play along with my team…

After Lunch(A few minutes Later)

"Guys, I'm sorry about what happened at lunch. I'm new here. I'm homesick, and I was just going along with my team. If I upset you, I'm sorry," I say, glancing from Maya to Tristan, back to Maya again.

She gives me a light smile, as I return it, brushing past Tristan, making my way down the hallway.

_Now, I feel better. _

* * *

**(A.N: Chapter 2! Yay. What did you guys think? Review. Chapter 3 is going to speed things up even more. It should be up sometime tomorrow. That's my aim, unless I'm tired. Well, review, PM. Whatever you feel.) **


	3. Break My Already Fragile Heart

**Break My Already Fragile Heart **

I bumped into Tristan on the way to go find Maya, hoping to cheer her up. She had just IMed and told me that she didn't make the role of Juliet. I had told her just the day before to just breathe and she would be fine.

"Oh, sorry!" Tristan said, backing away from me shyly.

"It's fine. Hey, have you seen Maya? I was headed to find her…"

He smirks nervously.

What's with this kid?

"Oh, she is probably crying her eyes out in the loo…" he says.

_The loo? Seriously? _

"She just sent me a message saying she didn't make the play. I was just going to cheer her up.." I say, watching him nod.

"Well she just told me she made the play," he says, as I cut a sharp glance at him before walking out of the MI lab. "You might want to check again…"

"Whatever you say, dude. I'll just get it straight from her," I call over my shoulder.

"Hey rookie!"

I sigh. I know who it is before I even turn around.

"What's up, Mike?"

I look up at him. He smirks.

"Don't forget we have practice today. I expect you to bring it today," he says, telling me something I already know.

I just nod.

"You got it, Captain," I say, as he slaps me on the back, pleased with my response.

What else was he expecting?

I cough a bit, wandering down the hallway, finding Maya and Tristan standing at her locker. I watch her eyes light up. I smile at her.

"There she is…. Juliet!" I say, happy for her more than words could say.

She blinks several times. That has to be a girl thing. Blinking. I don't get why she does it so much.

"Cam, I didn't make the role," she says.

I freeze, looking at Tristan.

"You just sent me a message…" I say.

This doesn't make sense.

"Message?" she asks, cutting her eyes at Tristan.

He shrugs, exhaling, and stepping in front of Maya. What the hell is going on?

"Okay, Campbell, here's the deal. Maya didn't send you the IM or any of them for that matter. I did. She left her page up, and I started talking to you… It was the only way I could get to know you," he says.

Now it's my turn to blink. So Tristan likes me? What?

Maya cuts in. "It's my fault to. I gave him my username and password."

I look at both of them.

"Now that it's all out, we can be friends…" says Tristan.

I look at him sharply. Is he serious? Is he really that naïve? I shake my head.

My heart broke in two.

Why would he do this? Did he not know that I like Maya from the first day I saw her?

Putting my hands up slightly, I look directly at Tristan, glancing at Maya for a split second. "We… will never be friends," I say, turning my back to both of them, rushing down the hallway.

Why the heck did they do this to me? I don't understand. Well, I guess it's not for me to understand. If Tristan had just come to me personally, and not pretending to be Maya, I sure as hell would have told him I'm not into guys. That's not the way I roll.

As for a friendship with him, that's dead. As for Maya, I don't know… Although she was a part, I really can't blame her. I just _**can't.**_

* * *

**(A/N: Ooooh. Cam doesn't blame Maya... What? Shocking. Yes, I went there. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Review, PM, make my notifications explode. :P thanks, guys, you're awesome. Chapter 4 is in the works NOW.) **_**  
**_


	4. I Don't Want To Be a Part Of Your World

**I Don't Want To Be a Part of Your World **

_"Cam, you need to start hanging with the team more," Mike says to me as I'm getting my books from my locker. _

_ "Okay, if that's what you want. How's lunch sound?" I ask. _

_ Mike nods. "Great. The boys and I are worried about you…" _

_ He sincerely looks like he is. I punch him playfully on the shoulder. _

_ "Don't worry about me. I'm good. You'll see," I say. _

_ "That's the rookie I know," he says. "See you at lunch." _

So here I am, walking into the cafeteria when I see Maya look my way. She waves me over.

"Hey, Cam, you can sit with us," she says.

I open my mouth to say something. It has been a week since I've even spoken to both of them…

"Rookie!"

I turn away from Maya, heading over to the center table, sitting down between Owen and Luke. Mike smiles, while taking a bite of his country fried steak.

"You sure you aren't gay, Campbell?" jokes Luke, looking at me as I dig into my food.

"Definitely NOT. I was just trying to be nice," I say in my defense.

The whole table erupts with laughter. Even I join in. I hate the way these dudes tease me. It's annoying to the max.

"So, Cam," Mike says, "we're going to watch the girls drill team practice after school. Can you say spannnn-dexxx? You in?"

Girls in spandex aren't really my thing. I have to think of something quick.

"Nah, I have to- Skype with my girl back home…" I say, lying through my teeth.

God, help me. Can't you see I'm struggling down here?

"Jessie," I say.

Owen raises his eyebrow quizzically. I know he's thinking what everyone else is thinking: Cam has a girl?

"Gotta keep your lady happy," Mike says, giving me his approval.

"Isn't Jessie a guy's name?" Brent, one of the unknown players on the team asks.

"It's her name, so what?" I say, as the table falls silent, as I resume eating lunch.

"He shoots, he scores! And the crowd goes wild! SAUNDERS! SAUNDERS!" I yell, as the tiny orange ball slides to the net.

"Saunders…" echoes Mikes voice jokingly.

I spin on my heels. What snide remark is he going to make now?

"So this is Jessie…?" he asks, eyeing the hockey puck in my left hand, staring at the goal.

"Mike, I-"

He stops me. "Look, I can understand if you didn't want to hand with us today, but you're hanging with us tomorrow, at the mall. I'm not taking no for an answer. We'll pick up some honeys," he says, walking out of the gym, just like that.

_Great, this will be one for the books. _

"So why don't you have a girlfriend?" Luke asks, just as I toss a ball of foil into this lady's purse that's standing nearly five feet away.

"I use to play ball before I played hockey. School made me choose between the two, and I chose hockey," I explain to the guys before answering Luke's question.

I guess Mike sold me out.

"I'm just too focused on school and hockey to be tied down with a relationship," I say, truthfully.

"Alright, well, how about that girl, over there," Mike says, pointing to the girl I recognize from the pep rally.

She's not really my type, but there's no way I'm getting out of this one.

I get up from the table, praying that I don't make a fool of myself. With every step, my hands perspire more and my lips become extremely chapped.

_Oh God, I'm at her table. Sit down, Cam, and don't make a fool of yourself. _

She's reading a book, paying my presence no attention. I hear the guys snickering behind me. She turns and looks at me like I'm bothering her.

"Are you lost..?" she asks, shaking her head, while fiddling with the pages of her book.

"Uh. Yes... in your eyes," I say, lamely.

_What the hell? Why did I just say that? _

"You're hitting on me?" she asks.

There's that annoyed look again.

_Just spit it out, Cam. Hurry up, and do it. _

"So, you wanna get out of here... Maybe have some sex…?" I ask.

The word vomit just spilled out. The guys chuckle louder. I want to die.

The girl looks at me, shocked. The next thing I know, I feel the cold rush of ice and water spilling all over my jacket. She gets up and leaves me sitting there. I hear the click of her heels against the mall floor.

Louder laughter.

I wipe my eyes, grabbing a few napkins from nearby, wiping my jacket.

_Great. I can't even talk to a girl. _

I rush away from the area where my team sits, wanting to get away from them as far as possible.

Mike's words echo in my ears.

_It's because we like you... _

I exhale, trying to calm down. Like me? More like haze me on a daily basis.

It takes everything I have in me not to punch the nearest wall.

_Forget it. _

I punch the nearest wall, getting out my frustrations. I bite my lip, trying to make the pain in my hand go away. I've have to ice it when I get home.

And I thought Degrassi would be different… Or, I thought the guys would be different. A team isn't supposed to act like this…. Some "brotherhood bond" the Ice Hounds and I have...

*** The Next Morning***

I don't want to be bothered. I barely feel like getting up and going to school, but I have to. It's my home away from home now, and even with the not so easy week I've have, it's better than being at "home".

I push myself to get up. I spent all last night icing my hand. Owen called and checked up on me, apologizing for the other guy's behavior. He didn't need to do that. I always liked him out of all the other guys on the team. He seemed to get where I was coming from.

I scarf down a bowl of cereal and I'm on my way out the door. The end of the week isn't here yet, but I'm looking forward to today being better than yesterday.

* * *

**(A/N: Okay, guys. Here's another update. Thanks to all my reviewers and followers of this story. I never expected so much love. My next chapter will follow tonight's episode. I'm super anxious to see what's going to happen. **

**&& I'm always going to make it my own :) **

**I have a busy weekend ahead. So I may not update the rest of the week. **

**thanks guys. Review. Chapter 5 will be up soon.) **


	5. Breathing With My Head Barely Above

**Breathing With My Head Barely Above Water **

I make my way into the café, my nerves almost getting the best of me. I make my way down the line. It's game day. I'm dressed in a white collared shirt, and a light blue tie, my slacks really are uncomfortable. I know. I'm a guy, but there's nothing like a pair of jeans.

"Hey, I wish I could have got the memo to be all dressed up. Look at you," says, Maya.

I look at her. My face is getting hot, and my heart is pounding.

Why can't I have a normal conversation with her where I can piece together coherent sentences? She makes me nervous; that's a fact.

She smiles.

"You look nice," I say.

I watch a blush creep into her cheeks. She turns away shyly. I smile to myself.

"Everybody has to wear this stuff," I say, referring to my attire.

"Well, I still wish I would have gotten the memo," she says.

We're inches away from touching. I reach up, grabbing a banana from the basket above. I feel my jacket above my boxers. I'm aware they are showing, but I ignore it… until…

"Four leaf clovers, huh? Could have used some luck at your first pre-game. What? Aren't you supposed to be the superstar?" the jerk that plays the damn drums in that lame band… (What is it called? WhisperHug...) says, pointing down at my boxers.

"Leave him alone, Mo," says Maya firmly. "He'll score three goals tonight."

"Just stay out of this, okay?" I exclaim, turning to face her before dashing off, abandoning my lunch, carrying my embarrassment on my shoulders…

What had I just done?

I rush down the hall. Everything became a huge blur. I barge into the nearest bathroom, which happens to be on the right, and grip my hands against a sink. My hands shake as I talk to myself.

"It's game day… C'mon, Cam," I say, looking at myself in the mirror, turning the knob, cupping my hands, rapidly splashing water on my face.

The door suddenly opens, making me jerk. It's the girl from yesterday standing in the doorway.

_Why is she in the boy's… Wait. Is that a tampon dispenser? Oh, shit. _

I'm in the girl's restroom?

"Are you stalking me?" she asks.

I shake my head. "No. No. I swear I'm lost…"

She scoffs. "Just like yesterday, right?"

I swear the room begins to spin. My face is getting hot, and I feel like I'm about to break down.

"I'm about to go tell the principal that the hockey team has an athlete stalker on the team…" she says, looking at me with a serious, ice cold glare.

I step towards her. "No. Please. I'm sorry about yesterday…" I say.

She pauses, her hand still resting on the doorway, but her expression softens a little.

"I'm at a new school. I have no friends. I'm thousands of miles away from my family. My hockey team hates me…" I say, breaking down, as tears spill down my cheeks.

She hastily walks in, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"But you're supposed to be the big man," she explains. "They hate you because you let them. That's why they feel like they can walk all over you. Step up, and just ignore them. You'll be in the NHL in a couple years, and they'll be flipping burgers at some minimum wage paying burger joint..."

I smile. She's right. I shouldn't waste my time paying attention to them.

I'm almost out of the restroom when she speaks again.

"Kid, high school sucks. Spend your years with people who make you happy."

I turn, walking out into the hallway and my mind instantly goes to Maya.

"Hey, Rookie," calls Mike from the back of our huge, comfortable tour bus, "Carl's about to tell us how easy the girls are in Sweden."

Ignoring them, I place my earphones on my ears, turning my music up a little louder. It's game day. I don't need any distractions…

The ice is my home. On the ice, I feel alive. The rush I get when I'm out there is unexplainable. It's indescribable. I'm focused beyond belief, and that's probably why I led the team to victory tonight. When I scored my last goal, I thought of Maya…

Why is she stuck in my head like this?

"The last two slices go to the guys who scored the winning goal. That'd be me and Rook here," Mike says, looking at me.

We're sitting at Little Miss Steaks, a restaurant that the majority of the Degrassi population comes to when they want great food. I look back at my team, smiling. We really pulled though tonight. 56-34 is a great lead. I couldn't be any prouder.

Just as I'm about to grab a couple slices left on the silver tray, I spy Maya walking up to the open bar.

Something compels me to get up, so I do. My heart is practically pounding against my rib cage. I'm sure everybody in the restaurant can hear my heart pounding like the drums that the native people of Africa beat.

She's so beautiful I have to approach her. I can't let this moment pass me by, especially since I have to apologize to her. By the time I reach the bar, she looks away, placing her cheek on her right hand.

_Please don't hate me. _

"What are you having?" I ask, seeing her struggling with getting the bartender's attention.

She doesn't answer immediately.

I don't expect her to.

"Let me help..." I whisper.

I'm sure the guys are watching me, awaiting my second croak.

"Fine," she says, turning to me, placing her hand on her neck.

Her hand slides down, resting on her right leg.

Why am I so observant of her?

Peach mango slush," she says.

"Excuse me," I call out, instantly getting the bartender's attention. Peach mango slush," I say. He nods, heading to fix her drink.

"So we won tonight," I say, as she nods. "And I wanted to say… I'm sorry for what happened this morning. It was rude to take all of my frustration out on you."

"Yeah, since I was the only one trying to help, and you won because of your lucky clovers," she says, smirking.

I smile, almost tempted to laugh at her comment.

"You know… I wear clovers too," she says.

I raise an eyebrow, feeling totally relaxed around her. I feel more relaxed around her now that I have been since we met. My eyes drift down to her waistline, as she ever so slightly raises her shirt up; her underwear secretly showing just for my amusement.

Sure enough three leaf clovers.

"And I passed my exam for my cello today," she says. "Yay."

"Yay," I repeat, just as her drink arrives.

She smiles a happy smile, one that reaches her eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes of hers. I could definitely get lost in those.

She turns to walk away. "I have to get back to my family, but I'll see you around…"

I nod.

_Go for it. _

"Uh, Maya…" I say, watching her turn around, looking at me while taking a sip of her drink.

"Yeah, Cam?" she asks.

_I love the way you say my name. _

"Do you think you'd want to… you know… hang out… after school?" I ask.

There's my nervousness coming back.

She nods. "Sure."

She turns on her heels, walking back to her family, as I make my way back to my team.

Tonight… is a great night.

I can't wait to hang out with her. My heart beat slows, and I smile, as my boys toss me a somewhat knowing glance. Owen eyes me, giving me a wink.

Yeah, this semester just might be all right.

* * *

**(A/N: Inspiration comes from tonight's episode "Say It Ain't So Pt. 2". I hope you guys like it, just as much as i liked writing it. Chapter 6 will be up soon. I can't wait for Monday, so the next chapter will be my thoughts. Review. Goodnight.) **


	6. What Is This FeelingWe're Feeling?

**What Is This Feeling… We're Feeling? **

"Cam," says Maya, plastering her arms over my eyelids playfully.

"Hi," I say, turning around, getting a good look at her gorgeous blue eyes.

The shirt she has on compliments her eyes. I smile, softly stepping away from her, taking a second to soak in her form. She's breathtaking. She blushes under my gaze.

"How does tonight sound? You know… For our first date..." I say, just getting it out of the way.

My nerves haven't gripped me at all today, which is a very good thing.

She smiles and blushes all at once. I wonder what has her in such a happy mood.

"I can't wait," she says, her smile getting brighter.

Wrapping her arms around my neck, she pulls me into a hug. I nuzzle into her neck, not meaning to do so, a whiff on her perfume hitting my nostrils. She smells good. I place my hands around her waist, just as the bell rings and Mike walks down the hallway.

"Whoa, Rookie has a girl?" he asks to himself, but I know it was went for everyone in the hallway to hear, including Maya.

We break apart, standing just as close as we were when we were hugging.

_Chill out, Cam. Just go with the flow. _

"Yeah. What did you think?" I ask.

Maya tenses a little beside me. Without even thinking about it, I grab her hand. Her hand relaxes in mine, as she looks at me, then her eyes drift to Mike.

"So tonight, right?" she asks, grinning, totally ignoring that Mike is standing nearly inches away from us.

"Tonight," I confirm.

_There's that blush again. _

Mike eyes me, winking, and walks away. Finally, I've hopefully got him off my back.

I feel a soft squeeze, letting me know that Maya is still holding my hand. I turn to face her, smiling.

"Thanks for that. You didn't have to do it…" I say.

Her eyes twinkle. "So I'm your girlfriend, now?"

Her voice is hopeful. I'm almost tempted to say yes, but my nerves, finally…. Grip me. I sigh, wanting to reach out and tuck the strand of hair that has fallen over her left eyelid behind her ear. But I resist. I want to kiss her cheek; give her some form of touch… beyond holding her hand, to let her know that I want more…

_Tonight… _

"I'll see you in a bit, okay? I've… got to get to practice," I say, walking a few steps away from her, my hand slipping out of her grasp.

I make what seems to be the longest trip of my life down the hallway towards to gym.

My hand that was comforted by the warmth of hers… suddenly, almost instantly, feels cold.

She suggested Little Miss Steaks, since that's really where all of our barriers were technically broken, at least in my opinion. I happy accepted her offer. I can't help but feel butterflies while I'm sitting in a booth waiting for her to arrive. My heart is pounding, and I can't stop playing with the rim of my glass of water. I feel like I need to be looking at her, focusing all of my attention on her, and that is _**exactly **_what I plan on doing…

As soon as she walks through the door, I see the top of her head. Peaking over the booth, I catch her attention, waving her over to where I am sitting. I haven't been waiting long, maybe about five minutes, if that. She smiles, sits down, and nervously plays with her glass of water that I ordered for her.

"I didn't know what you like to drink when you're out… so I got you water. I hope that's alright," I say, watching her eyes dance along with the candlelight flickering across the table.

"Water is perfect," she says, taking a minute to glance over the menu.

I do the same, stealing occasion glances over the top of my menu, as I browse, settling for a simple chicken parmesan dish. I place my menu down at the same time as she. Our waiter arrives, and we make small talk while we wait.

"So you must feel a bit... different, being away from your family. I know that has to be hard," she says.

I release a small, almost inaudible sigh before I respond to her statement.

"It is," I say, with every ounce of honesty I can give her, "but… it's really been worth the change."

"Well, I'm glad," she says, taking a sip from her glass. "You know, my dad is almost never at home, and my mother is so busy with her therapy… she's barely home. My sister is off doing things that don't involve me, not that I'm complaining. She always was a busy-body… So," she pauses, looking directly into my eyes, "I feel what you're going through, even though my parents may not literally be a great distance away, they are emotionally."

I don't know what to say. For one, I got lost in her eyes again. Secondly, I was so taken aback that I could not think of an equally beautiful response; thirdly, right at the worst moment, our food had arrived. All I could do was smile, and gradually reach for her hand across the table to let her know that I took in every single word she spoke… that I not only hear her, I _pay attention _to her words.

_What are you doing to me, Maya Matlin? _

I suggest a night drive to cap the night off before she had to be home. She sits comfortably in the passenger seat, playing with the back of my hand. The night sky is beautiful. Stars dance, and the moon shines brightly, a half crest brilliantly illuminating the world around us. Her head rested gently on my shoulder as we cruised. I'm not driving anywhere in particular; we are just cruising, and she doesn't seem to mind. As I am driving to her house, about fifteen minutes later, I stop in her driveway.

For a second, I just sit there, drinking in her beauty, and reflecting on the night that we share. It is now, that I realize, I really… really… like her. She smiles, taking my breath away with a simple gesture, silently letting me know so much more than words can say. I smile, not saying a word. No words are needed. She's still holding onto my hand, and my other finds its way to her left cheek, softly remaining there for a second… until I cup her cheek, gently pulling her into my body.

I feel her breath tickling at the softest part of my neck, under my chin. He head rests on mine. I don't kiss her yet. I don't want to. I want her to know what I feel like. I want her to sense me, and hear my heart thumping loudly against my chest.

"Cam…" she whispers, her voice soft and angelic.

"Yes, Maya?" I ask, hoping my voice doesn't come out shaky.

"Cam," she says again.

This time our eyes meet. Our foreheads still together, and both our breathing on the same pattern.

_Why do I notice everything about you? Why am I so… in tune to you? _

"Maya…" I say slowly, leaning my head away from hers not even a slight inch.

"Kiss me," she says.

And I do, not a second after. I don't let her finish whatever was about to come out of her mouth next. I kiss her; her mouth locks onto mine almost instantly, taking my breath away for the millionth time since I've been in her presence tonight. My hands find there way into her hair, tangling themselves. They have a mind of their own. I'm just focusing on kissing her like she wants me to kiss her. I feel her hands clutch at my letterman jacket, pulling me into her closer.

I hear her moan softly. My mind still is on kissing her, letting her taste my kiss, and letting her feel my kiss. I want her as breathless as she makes me, without even kissing me. I hear her sigh happily, as just for a second, her lips break away from mine. She wraps her hands around my neck.

_That's it, Maya. Keep going. _

My lips find her neck, as her pulse quickens. Another moan escapes her lips, as she reaches for my jacket, sliding it down off my shoulders.

"Maya," I say, breaking our moment.

Her eyes flutter open, just as the front door to her house abruptly opens...

* * *

**(A/N:Ohhhh, cliffhanger! Don't hate me, guys. I had to do it. I really let my self go with this chapter, and actually pouring myself into this chapter. This is all ME, except for Cam and Maya... and Degrassi. I'm actually proud of the way it turned out, and I hope you all liked it as well. I wanted to give you guys am update before the weekend ended. So, please, review, PM. Let me know what you guys thought. -Angel.) **


	7. Maya's Insight

_This chapter is told from the Point of View of Maya… _

I felt my heart flutter, and keep fluttering. My lips, I'm sure are puffy from the make out session Cam and I just had. As soon as my eyes open, I see the front door open.

"Maya Victoria, get in here now!" yelled Katie, playing mother.

I groaned, reluctantly removing myself from Campbell's warm embrace. I got out of his car, not even bothering to say goodbye. I felt his hand grip my wrist; he pulled me into him, inches away from his lips.

"Let's make her more jealous before you go," he says, kissing my lips once more.

I return his kiss, forgetting that Katie is waiting on me for a second.

"I'll text you when I get home, okay?" he says.

I nod, breathless, turning away from him, walking to the front door where a seething Katie awaits…

I don't even look up at Katie as I walk through the door, trudging up the stairs to my room.

"What the hell is your problem? Where were you? You were supposed to be home an hour ago. It's almost midnight," she spits at me, her eyes burning with rage.

"I'm here now, aren't I? Who are you to beat me up; you've stayed out later than I have on school nights," I say, instantly silencing her.

I see a flicker of remembrance in her eyes.

"I'm going to bed," I say, ending her rant, making my way up the stairs, getting ready for bed.

By the time I got out of the shower, my phone was chiming, signaling a text message. Taking my hair out of the towel that I wrapped it in, I check my phone, seeing two unread texts from Cam.

"Hey, beautiful. I just wanted to say thanks for making my night special. See you tomorrow. "

I smile. I love it when he compliments me. Coming from him, it makes my heart beat like crazy, and my stomach feel all fuzzy. The other message read:

"By the way, blue is your color ."

_He notices me, too. Gosh, he's so thoughtful. _

Despite Katie's antics to ruin my evening, I'm going to bed with a smile on my face… all because of Campbell…

* * *

**(A/N: I know, this is a rather short chapter. I wanted to switch up and view a little insight on how Maya felt about their night. Chapter 8 will be up soon, i promise. Reviews make me write faster. Also, I can't wait for wednesday :P it's Camaya date night! Review, loves.) **


	8. Build It Up, Break It Down Pt1

_**As told through the personal view of Campbell Saunders **_

**Build It Up, Break It Down Pt. 1 **

Today makes a month, a month since Maya stole my entire breath with one look. A month since we've been dating… A month of just… Wonder… and Bliss. It usually is like that in the beginning, right? My heart is exuberant today, and rightfully so. I smile, whistling a happy tune, just as I round the corner to see Maya sitting on the floor by her locker.

Instantly, I drop down, sitting beside her.

"Why the long face?" I ask, gently touching her nose with my right index finger.

"Did you tell the whole team that we're dating?" she asks.

I can tell she's mad. What the hell is going on? I blink.

I grab her face in between my hands. She blinks back tears. She's on the verge of crying. Now I'm mad.

"Where did you hear that from?" I ask, hoping she'll hear the anger in my voice.

She points to a nearby wall, where black spray paint rests, and the words **Maya is Campbell's Easy Of The Week **scream out loud. She's shaking. All I can do to calm her fears is kiss her. So I do, losing my eyes, kissing her like it's the last thing I have to accomplish before I die.

I hate seeing her upset. By the time we break a part, she's calm. And smiling. And kissing my neck.

_Gods, this feels too good. _

"Maya, don't ever worry about what people say. You're my girl. You're beautiful… And… you know I'll protect you with my life."

My heart flutters wildly, as I confess to her a little piece of my soul.

"Campbell Saunders…. You are amazing…" she says, leaning in to kiss me.

I happily welcome her touch, kissing her back gently.

_I'm definitely going to kill Luke for this, _the thought crosses my mind, as I kiss her forehead.

"We're not letting this ruin our day, okay? It's our one month," I say, watching her smile, while helping her to her feet

I watch her eyes fall to the floor; lifting her chin up with my right thumb, I reveal a giant gold necklace, with a stunning ruby red heart in the middle, along with a matching ring. Her eyes widen, as she jumps into my arms.

"Thank you," she says. "Thank you."

I smile, while swooping her hair to the left, putting on the nice 14 karat necklace and slipping the ring onto her right second finger.

The hairs on the back on my neck stand up. I feel her hand slip into mine.

"Walk me to class?" she asks.

"Of course," I say, kissing her hand, as we walk briskly down the hallway, the black spray painted message still engrained in the back of my mind, with Maya and our day at the front.

I feel Maya's gaze on my face, and I smile down at her.

"Something's on your mind…. What's wrong?" she asks gently.

"It's nothing," I say, shaking my head as I say it. "I promise…"

I gently kiss her on the forehead, as we stop in front of her classroom.

"See you in French?"

"Of course," she says, a slight hesitation slowly appearing at the front of her eyes.

_Damn, I can't even lie to her good. _

"I'll explain later, babe. I promise…" I say, kissing her cheek before dashing off towards my class.

* * *

**(A/N: Another update. Another Day. Well, I know it's another short one. I promise, once I get to a place where my mind is clear, and I can write another lengthy chapter, I will. Please, review. I need some suggestions... I love you, my beautiful followers.) **


	9. Build It Up, Break It Down Pt2

**Build It Up, Break It Down Pt. 2**

"Who did it?" I scream at the top of my lungs, barging into the gym where today's practice is being held.

All eyes turn on me. Mike and Luke exchange nervous glances.

_I knew it was either one or the other. _

Mike steps up, and everybody else goes back to doing what they were doing before I entered the gym. Owen walks up to me, enraged as well.

"Yo, man. What the fuck?" he asks, taking the words right out of my mouth.

Mike looks down at me with a smirk on his face.

"What are you talking about, Owen? What your tone; realize who you're talking to," says Mike, crossing his arms across his broad chest.

"You're the one who wrote that shit about Maya, and you know it."

I look at Mike, and all but lung, jumping on him. We both plummet to the ground, and it's on from there.

I don't even take a single breath after I start punching the living daylights out of him. I'm so enraged, all I see is him.

Pound after pound, my fist hits his jaw…

His mouth….

Blood spews everywhere, but I don't let up.

I want him to know he can't fuck with me or Maya, especially Maya.

"Alright, man! That's enough," yells Owen, pulling me off of Mike, who is holding his right eye.

I look Mike directly in the eye, one he gains proper equilibrium.

"Don't fuck with my girl… or me," I say, before turning and walking away.

I round the corner, planning to make a beeline for the nearest restroom, so I can rinse off my bloody hands, when I bump into Maya.

"Hey, babe," she says, "I was just coming to find you…"

I don't say anything. It's written all over my face. She can tell.

It's like she already knows.

"Mike…" she says, reading my mind exactly.

I nod, exhaling a breath I did not know I was holding. She gently touches my cheek, tracing a line over a slight cut on my right cheek.

"Maya, I'm sorry. I couldn't control myself. I just… He had no right to do that… I- I care about you too much-"

She cuts me off with a kiss. It's a kiss that confirms always everything. Everything I feel for her. Everything she feels. I wince, as blood drips on the floor. She keeps kissing me, kissing every ounce of pain, and fear, away from my body….

"Campbell, it's okay. You did it for me, and I love you… for that. Baby, you're truly my knight in shining armor."

Her eyes dance, the blue of her irises shining brightly into my dull brown ones.

She makes me feel… free. And I love her for that.

_**~~~~~ Later On ~~~~**_

Maya is on top of me, just lying on my chest, staring at my forehead. My eyes are closed. It's such a peaceful we're both sharing. I just hate that hardly anyone approves of us, but that doesn't matter with us. It doesn't matter to me. It doesn't matter to her. WE matter to us.

I softly stroke the small of her back.

It's funny how a month ago, I was totally nervous around her. To be honest, I still am. That's a good thing. She gives me insane butterflies.

Now, I'm totally… completely… comfortable around her.

I crack a lid, smiling at her. I kiss her nose, before she kisses the spot between my upper lip and the bottom of my nose.

"I love you, Maya Danielle Matlin…" I whisper softly, hearing the soft tapping on her heart.

She smiles, playing with her hair, readjusting her glasses.

She's nervous, and it's so damn adorable.

"I love you too, Campbell Tyler Saunders," she whispers back, taking a piece of my heart with those words. She kisses me softly, and I kiss her back with everything, wanting to give her a piece of my heart, for the piece that she took from mine.

_I pray to God this lasts forever. _

* * *

_**(A/N: I totally went there, just a bit. What did you guys think? Was it good? Bad? Okay? Please review. *will be watching Wednesday to get some inspiration* I want to hear from YOU. Suggestions. Please. Chapter 10 will be up... eventually.) **  
_


	10. Flashback

**Since I only had four scenes to work with, here is what I came up with… Inspired by "Waterfalls" Pt. 1. This chapter is dedicated to SweetDreams926… thanks for pushing me to write a chapter or two, based on tonight's episode. Oh, I'm so upset that Caya only had 4 scenes tonight! -_- Anyways…. **

**Flashback… **

_I couldn't help but blush. How could I not? Campbell Saunders had just asked me out! I nervously sat in my seat, writing in my journal. A song, that he had unknowingly, inspired me to write, already in the works. _

"_Maya…" Tristan's voice snapped into my thoughts, as my eyes tore away from Campbell's back, the black wolf on his letterman jacket staring at me._

"_Yeah?" I ask, as Tori sat down to the right of me, while Tristan took the empty seat on the left. _

"_So, why are you so jumpy?" Tori asks, noting my sudden change in motion. _

_I lean over to Tori, a blush widely spread across my face. "Campbell Saunders just asked me out. I mean, we haven't gone out or anything…" _

"_The Campbell Saunders? Hockey Team?" she asks, grinning from ear to ear. _

_I glance over at Tristan, who tenses automatically. _

"_You're okay with that, Tristan?" I ask cautiously. _

_He nods, begins singing some tune about the play being his main man; all the while, after the three of us share a giggle, I see Cam look back for a second, then return to his book…. _

_~~~After First Period~~~~ _

_ I rush outside, incredibly giddy. I find Katie, sitting down in the grove of flowers where she is. She looks up at me. _

_ "What or who has you all excited?" she asks me, rather calm, which is a pleasant change from her usual uptight nature. _

_ I pause, debating whether or not I should tell her. _

_ She looks up at me, shaking her head slightly. _

_ "I'm not going to tell Mom or Dad." _

_ I beam brightly. "It's Campbell Saunders. Campbell asked me out…" _

_ "No, No, Maya. Campbell is bad news. Hockey players are bad news." _

_ I roll my eyes. "Just because Drew treated you wrong, doesn't mean Campbell's the same. Just get to know him… He's really sweet," coming to his defense instantly. _

_ "Okay… We'll see. I'm driving though," she says, surprising me. _

_ ~~~ Date Night ~~~ _

_ "So did you like the movie?" I ask Cam, who walks nervously beside me. _

_ He nods, looking at his shoes. Katie places a hand on his shoulder. _

_ "I did. I liked the best friend…" he says. _

_ "Why him? Because he's a womanizer?" Katie asks, breaking into our conversation. _

_ "No…" he says, not really saying anything else. _

_ "I liked him as well, because he was real, and he didn't care who knew it." I say, added my own opinion, while immediately coming to his defense. _

_ Katie looks at each of us, sipping on her frozen Coke Ice, biting a Twizzler. "So, Cam, are you a virgin?" _

_ He awkwardly coughs. _

_ "Katie!" I exclaim, appalled at her sudden outburst. I cut my eyes at Cam. "You don't have to answer that…" _

_ I immediately go into thinking: how can I get us away from Katie? _

_ "Isn't that Drew making out with Bianca?" I ask, looking in front of me, taking Cam's hand, running as fast as we can. _

_ Katie looks around for any sign of them; by the time we reach the big map in the middle of the mall, she's a few feet away. We dash into a photo booth, in the clear. _

_ He slides over awkwardly, paying for a roll of pictures. Talking here and there, while the camera flashes. _

_ "I have a secret…" he says, looking into my eyes slowly. _

_ I hold my breath, awaiting his answer. _

_ "This is the most fun I've had since I've been at Degrassi…" _

_ My heart melts. _

_ "I have a secret too..." I say, my heart pounding against my chest. _

_ Gods, I want to kiss him so badly. _

_ "I would have to agree," I say, blinking. _

_ He looks at me, just as I lean up to kiss him. _

_ "Uh," he says, hastily getting up, "I think Katie's waiting on us…" _

_ Just like that, he's out the booth. My heart cracks a bit. What the heck just happened? _

_ This ride home is bound to be awkward… Hands down. _

_ ~~~ My Room~~~ _

_ "Everything was perfect. I mean PERFECT. The whole eye staring moment. It was the right time, and I lean up to kiss him…. And nothing…" I explain to Tori, as we're sitting on the cushion next to my window. _

_ She runs a hand though her hair. "Guys like to be in control. Maybe next time, let him plan the date…" _

_ "So, I made him feel less manly…?" I question. _

_ Great. Just great. _

_ "It'll be okay…" she says. _

_ "Now, I just have to make sure that there is a next time," I say, as she pulls me into a hug. "I've never liked anyone like this before…." _

* * *

**(A/N: Review. PM. My take on tonight's episode. I hope pt. 2 is better... See you guys tomorrow. Chapter 11 is coming...) **_  
_


	11. You Were There All Along

_Okay, so, FINALLY! :D YESSS! My Maybell life has meaning(for now)._

_This chapter is dedicated to Eclarexoxo. Your reviews and PMs are awesome. You are amazing._

_Chapter 11 is told through Maya's POV. Enjoy._

* * *

**You Were There All Along**

I smile crosses my face, as I feel Cam shift beside me. We're supposed to be studying for our French test, but I can't focus.

His hand touches my side.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks, his soft brown eyes staring into my blues.

"My second attempt at making a good impression…" I admit, seeing a smile spread across his face. He puts his face in his hands, grinning.

"That was someday…It really was…" he says, tucking a stray strand of hair behind my right ear.

"I still feel embarrassed about nibbling your ear… and getting caught in French class talking about you…. And almost making you walk away…" I say, turning away from his caramel gaze.

He touches my face, bringing my face towards his with his right hand.

Goodness, I become water under his touch… just a melting puddle.

"How did that kiss go again?" he asks, grinning at me.

I blush, as my forehead touches his. His lips touch mine ever so slowly. I feel his breath on my lips. We aren't even kissing yet. I feel my heart pound against my chest. I'm sure he hears it too.

My eyes land on his, just as I kiss him, my hand resting on the back on his neck. His hand cups my cheek.

"Happy one month, Maya…"

I blush. "Happy one month, Cam, and my name is Maya Victoria…"

His eyes go wide, and he looks embarrassed.

"It's okay, baby. Now let's focus on this test…" I say, as he interlocks his fingers with mine.

My head rests on his shoulder, as we return our attention to the French text book in front of us…

* * *

**(A/N: A short little something. Review. PM. Leave me suggestions. They are needed. I have no idea where I'm going with this story. Oh, in case you guys were wondering, my chapter titles all come from my head. I hope you enjoyed this. I love you guys.) **


	12. Spinning Full Circle

_**MyWaspInAJar and SufferingInSilence... Thank you for your suggestions. This chapter is for you, as well as all my faithful reviewers! **_

**Spinning Full Circle **

**Told through Maya's Point of View **

I swallow. Tonight's the first dance in my entire high school history… and it's with my boyfriend… Campbell Saunders is my boyfriend. It still feels a little weird saying that, but every time I think about it, I smile. I can't help it. Tori's helping me with my make-up. I'm sitting in the chair in front of my full length mirror. My eyes closed… Tonight is at the fore front of my mind.

"What's up? Why the long face? Aren't you excited about tonight?" she asks, breaking the silence.

As hard as I want to concentrate on the feel of the brush on my cheeks, I can't. A flashback of the night from Cam's last game enters my mind…

His anger… His hurt… His wanting to die….

It breaks my heart just thinking about how I had to comfort him. I'm just glad Simpson intervened, and the hockey team settled down… Most importantly, I'm glad they left Cam alone. That was a hurdle we had to cross… together.

Just like Marie… the thorn in my side… That raven-haired, green eyed flop who thought Cam was loaded with money, just because he could possibly be going to the NHL… and had the nerve to try and kiss him. I shake my head.

"Hey, hey. If you want to look absolutely irresistible tonight, you better sit still…"

I smile, coming out of my thoughts…

"Everything is going to be perfect for you tonight. You'll see," Tori reassures me.

For both mine and Cam's sake, I sure hope everything goes perfect….

~~~ Campbell's Point of View~~~

What the hell was I doing? I don't do dances… It's not me, and yet, I'm going with Maya… Maya…

My girlfriend…

The girl I had fallen hopelessly in love with… in such a quick amount of time…

She really is my saving grace…

Because, if it hadn't been for her… finding me at the most random of times… my life would be over. So, in essence, I owe her my life. I pretty much owe her _everything. _

"_So, Campbell, I hear the NHL is looking at you…" a gentle voice breaks into my alone time practice flow. _

_I spin around, seeing one of the girls from the team… Marie… She has serious eyes for Dallas for some reason unbeknownst to me. _

_Why is she in here? _

_Her dazzling grey eyes sparkle, as she comes closer to me. She's a decent looking girl: blonde, tall, with grey eyes, and the biggest female flirt in this school. _

_I guess that last statement should have made me run, but I really needed to get my mind right… and my shots up, so I stayed right where I was…. And watched her walk up to me. _

_I resumed taking shots at the goal, ignoring her completely… _

_Until I felt her presence directly behind me, which then, caused me to spin around and look at her. _

"_Didn't you hear me? I said… I mean… I've had a crush on you for the longest…" _

_I just stare at her' her confession doesn't make me feel any different towards her: she's still not my type, nor is she anyone that I want to associate with. _

"_Marie, leave. Go find Dallas. Isn't that who you want?" I ask, slightly perturbed by her sudden aggressiveness. Truth be told, she always irritated me with her constant flirting, long before I came to Degrassi. _

_ "No," she says, wrapping her arm around my neck, placing her neatly manicured fingernail on my letterman jacket. _

_ I try not to be rude, but she's pushing me. _

_ I push her away, just as she comes back again, trying her hardest to get closer to me. She's short, maybe 5"2, if that. By the time she's all over me again, and I try to push her away, I see those familiar blue eyes that I love to gaze into, staring into my browns, piercing my soul… _

_ "Maya…" I say, reaching for her, all but sprinting to her. _

_ She's shaking. "Don't say anything to me, Cam… Just… not now…" _

_ No tears stream down her face. I take that as a good sign… _

_ "I-I love you, Maya.," I whisper, unable to read her. _

_ "I love you too, baby.. I just need to deal with something," she says, pushing her way past me, directly to Marie. _

_ That's my girl, always defending us. Oh, how I love her. _

I smile touches my lips as I remember everything we've shared thus far. It seems like I'm still on a high, when it comes to her, and I never want this feeling to end.

"Man, you're glowing," Owen teases, tossing a light pink corsage box at my face.

"Shut up," I mutter, smoothing out whatever wrinkles may be lingering on my tux, placing Maya's corsage in my pant pocket.

"I'll see you there," he says.

I nod in agreement. "Thanks for everything, Owen."

"Don't go getting all mushy on me," he says, smiling, as I bound down the stairs… and out the door to my car.

I wish I could calm this racing heart.

I secretly love that she is the only girl that makes my heart do that.

"Alright, here we go, Cam…" I say to myself, starting the engine, headed to pick up my Beautiful Angel.

I look into her eyes, pinning her corsage on. We're both nervous, as we make our way hand in hand to my car. I say a quick thanks to God for allowing such a wonderful being to collide with my life.

"Maya Victoria Matlin, you look absolutely beautiful," I say, as we cruise down the road.

"You don't look so bad yourself, handsome," she says, kissing my ear.

My heart skips a few beats, as we pull up to the back of the school about five minutes later.

As we make our way into the school, everything is set like a magical night in Italy. Italian themed everything: food, drinks, even music.

"Having fun, Rookie?" Dallas asks me some time after things have calmed down.

I'm sitting down sipping on a glass of some drink I don't even though the name of. I look up at Mike and nod.

"I am. Are you?" I ask, shifting my gaze to Maya, who is dancing with Tori and Tristan nearby.

"Pretty much. So… I just wanted to say, I'm sorry… you know? We had no right to bully you like that. We're a team, and a team is supposed to stick together… So I'm sorry…"

"It's cool. I've already forgiven you," I admit, watching his expression change greatly.

I can tell he wasn't expecting me to say that.

He nods. "Well, I'm about to go find Marie. She owes me a dance," he says with a wink.

Suddenly, Maya catches my eye from across the room.

"Dance with me?" she mouths, doing a little goofy jig that causes me to smile, while rising from the seat, walking over to her.

"Excuse me, guys…" I say, looking at Maya, "I believe this lady owes me another dance. I have to steal her away."

Tristan smiles, as well as Tori, who is whisked away by Zig on queue.

"Having fun?" I ask, softly pulling Maya into my arms, as we sway to the soft music the band is playing.

Degrassi really went all out tonight.

"I am…. I missed you…"

I blush. "I missed you too, babe."

Her head is resting on my shoulder. We dance the night away. And for the thousandth time she's been in my arms… I feel complete. She looks up at me, smiling, and I kiss her softly. She kisses me back with the same tenderness and love… giving me everything… and I, doing her the same favor.

_Campbell Saunders, everything has spun full circle for you, my man._

* * *

**(A/N: So you all wanted a lengthy chapter... I hope this is lengthy enough ^_^ I loved all reviews and suggestions. What did you guys think? Review. PM. I know it's been a while since I updated... Love you all.) **


	13. Save Me From Myself

**Save Me From Myself**

**(**_This chapter is told from the Perspective of Maya Matlin.) _

_ Month three. It's been three months since my relationship with Campbell Saunders, Toronto Ice Hound Superstar Hockey Player… began. I honestly couldn't be happier with the way things were going. Notice what I did there? It seems as soon as my relationship hit the rocks and started going downhill, so did my home life… Let me explain… _

"Wake up, Maya. You're going to be late," says Katie's voice, breaking into my peaceful slumber.

I groan, tempted to throw a pillow at her head. "Alright. Give me fifteen minutes…"

"Hurry up," she repeats.

"SHUT UP! I'M UP!" I scream to the top of my lungs, startling her.

"Damn, girl. Chill. I'll be waiting for you downstairs…" she says, barely above a whisper.

I rush to shower, grabbing my cello case, dashing downstairs. I check my phone, hoping to find my usual good morning text from my guy….

Nothing.

I sigh, slamming down a bowl, along with some Honey Nut Cheerios, and Silk Almond Milk. Have to get my morning started off right. Katie barges through the door, just as I begin woofing down spoonful after spoonful.

"C'mon," she says, grabbing me by my shirt, practically pulling me out of the house.

The ride to school is silent. Why does she have to be the favored sister? Soccer player who turned drug addict, who is still struggling… Praised by my Dad. Me..? Cello player, awesome student, no addictions of any kind.

It just doesn't make since. I don't hate her, but I can't stand her either. She's too… Katie. By the time she pulls into a parking spot, I dash to the front entrance of Degrassi. As least my home away from home loves me.

"You all most definitely need to talk," says Tori coming up to me at my locker.

Cam is on the other side of the hallway; our eyes lock onto each other's. I turn away from him, before he turns away from me. Grabbing my books from my locker, I bound down the hallway, ignoring Tori.

"Seriously, you guys are totally in love, and now you aren't talking to each other..? What's wrong with you guys?"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, TORI? JUST STAY OUT OF MY SHIT, OKAY?"

_God, this girl can be annoying as fuck sometimes. _

She becomes silent. I can feel what seems like a million pairs of eyes on me.

"Fine, don't come to me crying when Cam cheats on you, bitch," she spits back, as I make a beeline, leaving her standing there alone.

Little did I know, Cam saw the whole thing…

"Maya, wait up!" yells Cam.

I keep walking, hearing the scuffle of his shoes hitting the floor.

"Maya, stop!"

Keep walking.

"Baby, STOP!" Cam yells, gripping me by my shoulders, pinning me against a locker.

I don't say anything. I don't even look at him. I can't bring myself to look into his eyes. I feel his gorgeous brown eyes on me, and my skin gets hot. I feel like I'm burning under his gaze.

"Talk to me, baby," he says.

"No, Campbell. I can't talk to you. Don't you get it?" I say a bit tense.

He looks genuinely hurt. "Look. I'm sorry I've been avoiding you. I'm sorry the team is taking up my time. I'm sorry… Let's fix this. Talk to me," he begs.

I push him off of me. "No, Campbell. Don't you see? We can't fix this…" I say.

My heart is breaking, just like his is. I push past him, breaking down the only sanity that I have to cling to in my life….

I'm sitting in my room, listening to the ceiling fan whirl. What is going on with me? I've pushed away practically everyone I love in my life: Tori and now, Campbell. Zig, Mo, and Tristan probably hate me as well. Tori spread the word for sure.

What am I doing with my life? Oh, God… I'm acting like Katie….

I run a hand over my face, grabbing my phone, dialing Campbell's number.

"Pick up… Pick up…" I say, as tears stream down my face.

"Hello?" he answers on the third ring.

My heart jumps out of my chest. I don't say anything as first.

"Maya…say something."

"I'm sorry…. I hate the way things are between us, and I want us back. I want that girl and guy in the photo booth back…"

Silence.

Just like I was silent, he was as well. I knew what was coming.

"Maya, you hurt me today, and when someone hurts me…. They don't get me back with a snap of their fingers. It doesn't work that way…" he says.

"Wa-"

Click.

I'm still left holding the phone, hoping he'll call back…

The only sound that greets my ears is the sound of the dial tone….

* * *

**(A/N: Yes. I went there. I'm going there with this story. It's time. I want to get out of my comfort zone. I do... So, beware this story is slowly getting ugly. Review. I hope I didn't disappoint. Love you guys. Chapter 14 will be up when my mind is clear again.) **


	14. Save Room For Me

_All Lyrics are John Legend's and my thanks goes to him for lending me a voice. So with that being said, here is the next chapter of Not So Bad… "Save Room For Me"._

* * *

Maya slammed her locker, but not before she glanced at the infamous "first date" picture she had taped to the bottom right edge of her locker. She sighed.

Where did that happy couple go?

She shook off the feeling almost instantly. She would have to get rid of it.

Turning around, just about to stride down the hallway… she froze.

Cam was talking to another girl. A Brunette.

For some reason, her feet wouldn't correspond with her brain. Her brain screamed "WALK"; it just wasn't possible.

_Say that you'll stay a little… _

Finally, Maya finds the courage to brush past the two, but not before catching Campbell's eye.

_Don't say bye bye… tonight… _

For a second too long, Maya holds his gaze. Then, eventually, she breaks away, all the while asking herself, "Why does love hurt? Where did we go wrong? Why… do we have to hurt each other?"

_Say you'll be mine… _

Maya pushed her way into her first period class. At least she wouldn't have to see Cam until after lunch. Tori and Tristan were talking to her again. Things were better with Katie and her parents. Even the hockey team drama had died down. All was well with the world, with the exception of one thing: the awkwardness between her and Cam.

She sighs, immediately trying to think of ways she would get him to talk to her. She hated this tension between them.

"So, are we still on for tonight?" whispered the brunette in Cam's ear.

"Of course we are," he said, flashing her one of his smiles. "But right now," he said, stroking her right cheek with the back of his hand, "I have got to get to class."

She smiled. "Okay. See you tonight…"

Cam gave her another smile, and then proceeded to briskly walk down the hallway, in case the bell

What the hell? He just broke up with Maya a week ago, and already, he was pursuing someone else. This was totally out of character for him, yet he was going to continue doing so. He was actually looking forward to being on the dating scene again… That is, until he looked down the hallway and saw Maya. His heart nearly leaped out of his chest. He frowned, his eyebrows knitting together, pushing off the thought of her… Of happier times.

As he made his way into his first period, his thoughts were again, for a split second, consumed with her. He wanted to fix this… He needed to fix this… Soon…

He hated the way things were, and he hoped she felt the same.

Third period, and I was already dreading it. Why did Campbell have to be here... today… in French with me? Oh, well, let's just get this over with….

"Maya, come sit over here!" yelled Tori, with the biggest grin on her face.

I hurriedly sat down next to her and gave her the biggest hug. She hugged me back, as the room got deathly quiet. So quiet, you could hear even the faintest heart beating.

Then he walked in… Walked right past me, and my heart went crazy.

Damn, why must this be so difficult?

I could barely pay attention in class, because I was staring at the back of his head all period long. Suddenly, he turned around, looking directly at me; my breath gets caught in my throat.

"I want to talk to you…" he mouths.

Oh, crap this is it…

_Knocking on your door… _

"Okay, here we go Cam… You can do this," I say out loud to myself, as I anxiously wait for Maya to answer the door.

A gentle snow falls lightly throughout the night; snowflakes kiss my cheeks, floating around me, chasing each other as a whirl of wind carries them away.

The door opens, and Maya stands before me; her hair damp. She must have just gotten out of the shower.

_So cold outside… tonight… _

"Hey, uh… I just wanted to say…" I start.

That's a good start; I just hope I can follow through…

"Can I come in…? It's kind of chilly…" My eyes go up to the falling snowflakes.

She doesn't say anything; she just steps aside to let me through.

_Let's get a fire burning. Oh, I know. I'll keep it burning bright if you stay. Won't you stay…? _

"What's up?" she asks.

Okay, this is good. She's talking to me…

"I hate the way things are. I'm sorry for everything, and... I-"

Everything goes blank. The world goes still, as I feel her lips on mine. I feel like I've died and gone to heaven. This can't be real.

_Save room for my love. _

_ Save room for a moment to be with me. _

_ Save room for my love; save a little. _

_ Save a little for me. Won't you save a little? _

_ Save a little for me… _

Her bright blue eyes bring me back to reality. For a moment, we just stand there is silence, listening to each other breathe.

"I'm sorry too, and I love you…" she whispers, breaking the silence.

"I love you too, Maya Matlin..."

_Save a little…_

* * *

**(A/N: Okay, guys. I know it's been a while since I have updated... There's an epilogue coming, per requests of some followers. ;) I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.) **


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"So, you're really going to tell her.." whispers Maya, while softly squeezing my hand.

"Of course. I have to," I say, grinning at her, planting a kiss in the center of her forehead. "I love you, and we're back together. It's not fair to her. She only wanted me for my endorsements anyway…"

She rolled her eyes. One of the most adorable things she does is that, among others.

"Give me a second, babe," I say, catching Holly, the brunette's eye. Marie is standing next to her, all under Dallas.

Hmmm. Well, I can't say I didn't see that coming. He always had a thing for her.

"Hey, Rookie," says Dallas, holding onto Marie tighter.

I nod a what's up; my eyes focused on Holly. She smiles at me, a sad smile.

"So, you just forgot our date…?"

I look down at my shoes briefly. "No," I say. "I got back together with the love of my life."

She stares at me, shocked. "You're an ass Campbell Saunders," she says, all but spitting on my black and red Nikes.

"And you're a bitch for wanting another girl's man," Maya says, confidently stepping up next to me.

Holly gives a dirty glare directed to Maya. Dallas, sensing the tension, steps in.

"Ah, Marie? Don't you have to practice something…? And, I heard Luke is crushing on you," he says, and Holly turns around and begins walking away.

Dallas follows, and turns around, winking at me over his shoulder. I smile, rolling my eyes and shaking my head.

"Thanks for helping me out," I say, turning my attention back to those lovely blue hues.

"Not a problem…" she says.

I drape my arm around her shoulder, as we walk in the opposite direction.

"You know, since coming here, and finding you, it's made my whole entire life change…"

She blushes.

"I feel the exact same way…." She confesses, kissing my right hand.

"Degrassi turned out to be Not So Bad after all…" I mutter, kissing Maya right in the middle of the crowded hallway.

* * *

**(A/N: Thanks to all of my faithful followers of this story. I love each and every one of you. Thank you all for your suggestions and your reviews. I loved writing this story, and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. I will be back with more stories. Please, check out my others works as well. I LOVE YOU ALL. :D ) **


End file.
